fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grimmjay
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Grimmjay! Thanks for your edit to the Leorio Asphalt page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I have deleted your "Six Paths Magic". You require my permission to make a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:07, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Look above. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Oh!!! I see, sorry for the inconvenience. And how do I get permission if you may? 11:20, November 11, 2016 (UTC) All you need to do is ask me and tell me what your magic does lol Per (This is my stage now!) 11:21, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Well, pretty much it's a magic that allows the user enter the six realms of existence (in Japanese Buddhism), each with a purpose of it's own and gives him different abilities. Here's a piece of the description I wrote: ::This magic revolves around reincarnation, and the very concept of reality and creation. However, it only affects it's user's reality, allowing them to take on one form of the Six Paths at will. Kenichi Kento changes Paths with a visible kanji number showing within his left eye's pupil. Upon taking the form of a Path, the user immediately undergoes slight physical changes that signify each realm, gaining powers related to the taken Path. There are Six realms, each representing a form of creation and/or reincarnation. They are: Hell Path, Hungry Ghosts Path, Beasts Path, Demons Path, Humans Path and the Heavens Path respectively. Each Path requires more energy to activate than the one before, and the penalty for taking the form of stronger paths differs as well. For example, there is no penalty for taking the form of the Hell Path, but the user's lifespan is shortened 10 years after every activation of the Heavens Path, as well as experiencing excruciating pain for 48 hours after using it. Thus, it is wiser to only use the more powerful Paths in life threatening situations. ::Constant use of the magic also consumes the user's soul, had they been reckless with their use of the Lost Magic, their soul will eventually be devoured into the Hungry Ghosts Realm, and shall never be released until another user of the magic appears. Their soul becoming part of the ghosts at the next user's command, but can never be released from their chains. 11:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, next time please reply on my talk page so I get the message. Anyway, go ahead but weaken it and don't copy too much from other sources. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:50, November 15, 2016 (UTC)